


Chicken soup for the pirates soul

by FindingTallahassee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingTallahassee/pseuds/FindingTallahassee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is looking forward to a nice weekend with her pirate when he comes down with a cold. Instead of letting a perfectly good weekend go to waist she decides to make sure he's well taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken soup for the pirates soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfiction so... Yay! I'm working on a couple multi chapter fanfictions right now but I'm going to wait to start posting them. As this is my first fan fic any advise is good advise and all the comments light up my day.

Everything at the station was wrapped up for the day and she was on her way home to spend some quality time with her one handed pirate. She had had an early shift this morning and hadn't been able to talk with him yet; the day just didn't seem complete without him.

She shoved her key in the door handle and turned the knob before walking in her (newly shared) apartment hanging up her coat and throwing her keys and purse o the table. She noticed a pot of hardly touched chicken noodle soup on the stove and wondered why Killian didn't just eat left overs out of the fridge.

"Hey babe I just dropped Henry off at Regina's place and I'm off work tomorrow so we have the weekend to ourselv..."   
She turned the corner into the living room to see a pale looking pirate on the couch with a box of tissues. Crap!  
"Sorry love, I don't think I'm up for any extra curricular activities at the moment." He mumbled with sleepy eyes and a sniffle.  
"Why didn't you call me? I could have have taken care of you." She accused while sitting on the edge of the couch and pressing the back off her hand to his forehead.  
"I spent more than three hundred years sailing across realms and fighting off dreadful monstrosities. I think I can handle a cold."  
"Well since I'm here, now can I take care of you?"  
"You really don't have to." He countered  
"But I want to."   
"As the lady wishes" He surrendered as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

When he woke again the house was clean and the smell of reheated soup was milling about in the air.   
He watched Emma enter the room with a pair of pajamas in her arms. He could hear Taylor Swifts Love Story blaring from the unoccupied headphone dangling from her ear. Her eyes widened when she realized he was awake.

"Hey beautiful."

She smiled "Hey handsome, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were up otherwise I would have been out here sooner-"

He held a finger up to her lips signaling for her to stop talking,"It's okay, I just woke up." He mumbled as he pushed himself to a sitting position on the couch."   
"Are you hungry? There's some soup staying warm in the microwave and if you want some tea I can go make some."   
"Yeah, some soup sounds good and a spot of tea would be lovely."  
"Okay. While I do that why don't you go put these on," she waved the pajamas she still had in her hands.  
"Why swan," He grinned, "when have you ever wanted me in clothes?"

"Shut up." She said smiling as she chucked the pj's at him and he laughed that adorable laugh that she fell in love with. Then he got up and hobbled over to her still smiling and gave her a kiss to her cheek before following through with her orders.

When he came back she was sitting on the sofa with half of the blanket and and his soup, two cups of tea and some medications were sitting on the coffee table in front of her. He sat down in the white T-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants that she had picked out for him and tugged some of the blanket sprawled across Emma's lap to lay across his own.   
He held out his hands for the bowl of soup but she didn't seem to notice. She looked at him and bit her lip, eyes penetrating him with question. "Would it be okay if I fed you."

He was sure that his jaw must have fallen to the floor by the look of uncertainty but honestly the question was a little more than surprising to him. "If you'd like to." he stammered. She seemed to relax at his answer, but in truth, could he really deny his swan anything??  
She was working on rearranging herself on the sofa, throwing one leg over the edge of the couch the other stretching out to the end of it. Then she motioned for him to join her, positioning him in between her legs and leaning him against her shoulder and wound her arms around his waist.

He could see both lover and mother if her movements making sure that not a drop of the soup ended up outside the bowl, yet the was a sense of romance to the movements as well. When the soup was done she set it aside and reached for the mugs of tea on the table and quietly handed him his.  
He sipped at his tea as she nursed hers both enjoying the special moment. Once those were finished he etched farther down on her lap laying his head on her thigh letting her tangle her hands in his hair and massage his scalp.  
"Thank you Swan."  
"For what?"  
"Loving me."  
"Best decision I ever made" She said leaning forward to capture his lips in an affectionate upside down kiss.  



End file.
